


(can you hear heaven cry the ) tears of an angel

by Deestiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deestiel/pseuds/Deestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>honestly i am horrible at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	(can you hear heaven cry the ) tears of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and it probably sucks so...

The battle has come to a close. Voldemort walks across the bridge towards Hogwarts, smiling like the maniac he is. Hagrid follows behind him sobbing, holding the lifeless form of Harry Potter in his arms. It is silent except for the broken cries of Hermione. Everyone else is too shocked, not believing what they see before them. But there is one boy, more broken than anyone else because he knows that Harry meant more to him than anyone else and his heart is breaking because he knows what will be next to come out of the Dark Lord's mouth.

“Harry Potter is dead!” The cry is heard loud and clear because it was shouted when a whisper would have been heard just the same. Everyone's speculations are confirmed and this doubles what grief they may be feeling, because they still held hope on their hearts. And Draco Malfoy's heart breaks along with everyone else's but his breaks louder and into infinitely more pieces than the rest. In a fit fueled by loss and rage Draco raises his wand and a bright green spell shoots out, the same spell that killed the only thing that mattered to him. The Dark Lord falls to the ground, dead, but the world is no brighter a place because their savior is dead, Voldemort took Harry's life and along with it he took Draco’s. But Draco cannot show weakness, no one knows about his feeling for Harry, and no one will ever know, he will make sure of that.


End file.
